In air transport, what are known as “low-cost” airlines provide flights at very low prices. Thus, in order to be able to generate sufficient profits, these airlines are constantly seeking to increase the frequency of flights so as to realize more return journeys in a day. To this end, each step of a return journey is optimized so as to reduce the duration thereof
The present disclosure aims to reduce the duration of a turnaround step that starts on arrival of the aircraft at the terminal and ends when the aircraft sets off for the taxiway for the purpose of taking off
This step can be broken down into different phases:                Disembarkation and boarding of passengers,        Cleaning of the aeroplane,        Loading of passengers' needs: food, drink, etc.,        Refuelling, etc., and        Unloading and loading of passengers' luggage.        
The present disclosure relates more particularly to the loading and unloading of passengers' luggage into and out of the hold.
According to a first known method, the loading and unloading of luggage into and out of the hold is carried out using containers.
Before the flight, the items of luggage are preloaded manually into containers which are then loaded into the hold of the aircraft, and after the flight the containers are unloaded and then emptied manually, the items of luggage being provided to the passengers piece by piece on conveyors.
This first method, which is entirely manual, does not satisfy passengers who have to wait a long time in order to check-in their luggage before the flight and to collect their luggage after the flight. In addition, manual loading and unloading are arduous and expensive operations.
According to a second known method, the loading and unloading of luggage into and out of the hold is carried out by way of transfer platforms on which the items of luggage are loaded and unloaded in an automated manner, as is described in the document WO-2006/040421.
The automated processing of the luggage which is described in said document WO-2006/040421 makes it possible to reduce the duration of the turnaround, but it does not allow continuous processing of the luggage, each transfer platform having to be filled before being sent towards the hold of the aircraft.
Consequently, before departure of the aircraft, the items of luggage cannot be loaded into the hold of the aircraft as the passengers arrive at the boarding gate, and on arrival, the passengers also have to wait for a certain amount of time before collecting their luggage.
In addition, this second method requires specific items of luggage having particular dimensions and rack driving means. From a general point of view, the waiting times for dropping off and collecting the luggage cause the passengers not to have it loaded in the hold.
In addition, the passengers, who are in a hurry to exit the aircraft and collect their luggage, prefer to load their luggage into the luggage compartments in the cabin.
However, these luggage compartments located in the cabin are not intended to hold numerous items of luggage, especially since passengers tend to board with increasingly voluminous luggage.
In addition, the loading and unloading of the luggage compartments by some passengers hampers the boarding and disembarkation of the other passengers, thereby extending the duration of these two phases of the turnaround.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.